Heaven & Hell
by cookiesrwicked
Summary: Water and Fire, Hot and Cold, Top and Bottom, Heaven and Hell, all of them just seem very different but in reality one cannot exist without the other. Lucy was the princess of the Heavens and Natsu was the prince of Hell. On Lucy's Birthday their fates were connected. How will our favorite NaLu couple be able to overcome these hardships. This is based off Romeo and Juliet.
1. The Brirthday Party

Hey this is my first fanific and please don't be mean and read and review :) and comment for any suggestions and I will try my best to include them in the DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL

Ch 1 Birthday Party

Long ago in the high Heavens the had lived a beautiful princess. Her name was Lucy Heartfillia. And down in Hell there was a troublesome prince his name was Natsu. Twice a year Heaven and Hell would get together and hold a masquerade ball to honor Heavan's Treasure (thats Lucy) and Hell's Jewel (thats Natsu). Now as everyone knows Heaven and Hell aren't really the best of friends, well more like sworn enemies! It wasn't the current heads no it had something to do with their creators, but they had a lot more in common than they think they do. They were like water and fire both opposites, but both share similar factors, but it had all changed with these two youngsters that Heaven and Hell were never the same again.

No One's POV

It was that time of year again, but this year was a little more special than any other year. It was Princess Lucy's 17th birthday. It was her coming of age ceremony. The day where she's eligible to be wed to some stranger her father wanted her to marry. She had wanted to fall in love and get married to the man she loved herway, but her father did not agree.

Lucy's POV

'*sigh* I don't want to go to the ball!' I whined.

'C'mon Luce don't be like that!' Cana said.

'She's right Lu-chan! It's your birthday! Would it kill ya' Levy said.

'Datte it the day where my dad will announce my engagment hopefully not! I'm not marrying som guy my dad chose for me! What if it's some creepy guy like that old man from Everlue?!' I exclaimed

'Lu-chan...' Levy trailed off.

'I know how about we go to the mall!' Cana said 'that always cheers you up!'

'Alright...' I said./p

'GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME C'MON LET'S GO!' Levy screamed.

Natsu's POV

'Ugh!' I grunted 'time to go to freaking Heaven again!'

'Shut up and stop whining you know you have to go!' Fried nagged.

'He's right I'm not going back to the Dragon Cave again!' Laxus said.

'I still don't want to go!' I said.

'Will you go if we took you to Dragon Keg?' Laxus said.

'YES I WILL GO TAKE ME TO DRAGON KEG!' I shouted.

Ok but we have to be back by 4 we don't need Heaven badmouthing us even more!' Fried nagged.

Time skip 4 o'clock

'Ugh this suit is so stuffy!' I whined.

'It's only for one night suck it up will ya!' Fried shouted.

'Urg ugh gah! DONE!' screamed the demon maid.

'Hm not bad. Now for the final touch' he said pulling out a red mask with black feathers.

'Damn I can hardly recognize you!' Laxus exclaimed.

Lucy's POV

'UGH THIS CORSET IS SO TIGHT!' I screamed.

'Almost done hime' said Virgo.

'AAHH!' I screamed.

'Done!' said Virgo 'punishment?'

'I will not punish you Virgo! You are all dismissed' I said 'i'm done!'

'WOAH!' they both said.

'Lu-chan you look great!' Levy exclaimed.

'A-arigato' I said.

'C'mon we have to go!' Cana yelled.

'*horn music* *trumpet noises*

'PLEASE WELCOME PRINCESS LUCY HEARTFILLIA-SAMA!' yelled a soldier.

'Hi everyone! Thank you for coming to my birthday this year! I truly am grateful for all of you coming here!' I said.

'Ahem! Thank you all for coming to my daughter's 17th birthday!' my father 'NOW LET'S ALL ENJOY THE PARTY!'

'YEA!' they all screamed.

While everyone was dancing or drinking their hearts out I just made my way to the food table to grab a chicken wing.

'*sigh*'

'Why so glum chum?' a masked man with pink hair asked me.

'*sigh* It's like everyone is enjoying my birthday party except for me'I replied.

'How about we take a walk outside to get some fresh air?' he asked.

'Alright..' I mumbled.

"When we walk out side there was a clear sky night filled with stars and we were surrounded by beautiful red roses.

'Wow these are beautiful!' I smiled.

'Yes they're beautiful, but they aren't as beautiful as your smiling face' he said.

'*blush* that's not true!' I said embarrassed.

'It's time to leave my lord' said a blonde man with a scar on his head'Coming!' he replied.

'Wait!' I yell 'would we ever see each other again?'

'I don't know maybe' he said as he dashed away flashing a toothy grin at me.

So how was this fanfic so far? Good? Bad? Please read and review! I will try to update as soon as possible from now on :)/strong/p


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys it's cookiesrwicked here thank you so much for reading my story here's the next chapter!

Lucy's POV

*sigh* who was that man last night? He had abnormal pink hair, a cute toothy grin, and he was just wonderful. I mean I have never met anyone like him before. Hehe.

*knock**knock*

'Who is it?' I asked.

'It's me Cana! Hime please open the door' Cana asked.

'Come in' I said.

'Hmm' Cana said observing me.

'N-nani?' I stuttered.

'C'mon spill it what happened last night?' Cana asked.

'N-nothing happened!' I yelled.

'Yeah right! I've known you for years Lucy you expect me to believe that?' Cana asked.

'Well maybe I did meet someone last night' I said fiddling with my fingers.

'No way?! Who!?' Cana asked excited.

'I actually don't know' I said blushing.

'What?! Are you serious?! Man that sucks but did you at least get a good look at him?' Cana asked.

'He has pink spiky hair...a cute toothy grin...and such a sweet man kyaa!' I screamed burying my face into my hands.

'Oh my gosh!KYAAAAA' Cana squealed 'looks like our little princess finally grew up'

'S-shut up!' I yelled.

*BAM*

'HIME SAMA!' Gajeel yelled. He was one of the generals to my father's army.

'Oh Gajeel? What is it?' I said turning into princess mode.

'The king *huff* wants to see you*breathes*' Gajeel said panting.

'Why what happened?!' I asked concerned.

'The king said it was urgent' Gajeel said.

Natsu's POV

'Oi Natsu!..Natsu...NATSU!' I heard Laxus yell

'W-what OOF!' I fell to the floor.

'Haha you idiot!' Laxus sat there laughing. That's Laxus my dad top general.

'Ow what did you want?' I asked.

'Have you not been listening to a single word i've said?!' Laxus asked angrily.

'No' I said bluntly.

'WHY YOU LITTLE-' Laxus was cut off when Fried came in.

'Calm down Laxus' Fried said. That 's Fried he's my private tutor...well more like my nanny since he nags me so much.

'Hmph you're lucky that Fried came just in time' Laxus said sitting back down.

'Tch could've taken you down anyway' I said.

'What did you just say!' Laxus yelled.

'Laxus!' Fried yelled.

'You lucky little son of a bitch' he said.

'Ahem! Now prince have you decided on your bride yet?' Fried asked.

'No' I said looking away.

'Now prince you know you have to pick a bride before the Lord picks one for you' Fried warned.

'Well why do I have to pick one!' I yelled.

'Why do you detest this idea so much?' Fried asked.

'N-no reason' I said looking away.

'Wait a minute you like that chick from the dance yesterday don't you?' Laxus said.

'W-what?! N-no! W-what are you talking about' I yelled.

'It is her!' Laxus yelled.

'So what if it is?' I said.

'Well prince we can't have you loving an angel!' Fried yelled.

'So what I like her and I think she likes me too' I said.

'Oh devil! We can't have you loving an angel!'

'Oi prince the King wants to see you' Gray said. He's also one of my father's generals.

'What the fuck does the old man want?' I asked.

'Beats me but he said it was important' Gray said leaving the room.

'Shit' I said.

'Told you' Fried said.

'Shut up!' I yelled.

Fried's POV

'Now that he left we can finally have our alone time' Laxus said kissing my neck.

'A-ah!' I moaned 'L-laxus n-not here- ah!'

'Why not? Are you getting turned on because we're doing this in the classroom' Laxus said taking off my shirt.

'F-fine just one round' I said.

'Babe you know me better than tha- w-what are you doing oi!' he yelled as I unzipped his pants.

'I don't want to be the only one that's pleasured' I said blushing.

'AH! Oh Lord that feels good' he said moaning.

'Hehe' I laughed.

'S-shut up' he said blushing 'AH!'

'Ara you came' I said.

'Now it's my turn' Laxus said licking his lips

Lucy's POV

'You wanted to see me father?' I asked.

'Yes please sit down' he said.

'As you all know my daughter is now 17 years old which means she will finally be wed!' my father said.

'What do you mean sir?' Makarov said. He's one of the Dukes of the kingdom.

'I mean that she will be engaged to Kenichi Kyo from the Southern Kingdom' my father said.

'WHAT!?' I yelled slamming the table.

'But my liege!' Duke Makarov said.

'How could you even do this without my permission!' I yelled.

'You are the princess! This is your duty!' he yelled.

'Well my duty sucks!' I yelled.

'You WILL marry the prince from the southern kingdom! You WILL obey me! And you WILL fufill your duties as princess of this kingdom!' he yelled 'you will be wed in 6 months'

'BULLSHIT!" I yelled running out of the room.

Makarov's POV

'Sir you should've have told her more gently' I said.

'This is none of your concern Makarov' the king said.

'My liege I have known you since we were knights in training' I said.

'I know you have b-but I want what's best for my daughter' he said.

'Then I think you should let her decide on who to marry. I mean you chose queen Layla didn't you?' I told him.

'Yea you're right' he said.

'When was I ever wrong?' I said.

'Our kingdom is running low on many things Makarov and the Southern kingdom has what we need' he said.

'If this is what you think is best' I said.

'Thank you Makarov' he said.

'I will always be here for you my king' I said.

Lucy's POV

I ran up to my room locking my door. I cried for what seemed like hours. It wasn't fair that father is making me marry some guy from the southern kingdom.

*knock**knock*

'Go away!' I yelled.

'Princess? It's me' I heard Duke Makarov say.

'Fine' I said getting up unlocking the door.

'Princess you have to understand. Your father is doing this for the kingdom' he said.

'Kingdom this, kingdom that why is it always about the kingdom!' I yelled.

'Princess we are running low on many things! Marrying the prince will help us grow!' he yelled.

'What do you mean running low?' I asked.

'We are running out of supplies to keep this kingdom going. The Southern Kingdom has what we need' he said.

'So marrying him will help out all the other families?' I asked.

'Yes you will help this kingdom grow' he said holding my hand.

'F-fine I will marry him' I said.

'I know you wanted to fall in love your own way but this is what's best for the kingdom' Makarov said hugging me.

'Yea I know' I continued to cry.

Natsu's POV

I walked into the council room seeing my old man and a bunch of those royal dudes.

'Ah my son!' My dad said.

'What'd you want old man?' I asked '*BAM* OW! What was that for?'

'Sit down you stupid son!' he yelled.

'Fine' I said sitting down.

'Well now that my stupid son is now 17 he is going to be getting married to Lisanna Strauss from the Western Kingdom' he said.

'Hold up! I'm not marrying some chick from another kingdom!' I yelled.

'Shut the fuck up!' he yelled 'ahem! As you all know the Strauss family is a very powerful family. They have agreed to an alliance between our kingdoms BUT in order to make our alliance official we need a marriage and it just so happens that Lisanna has taken a liking to my idiot son' he said.

'I don't care if she likes me i'd rather study than marry a girl I don't love!' I yelled.

'This is your duty as the prince!' he yelled.

'Well this is bullshit!' I yelled running out the council room.

Back in the classroom

'That was great' I heard Laxus say.

'Hurry up and get dressed before Natsu comes back' I heard Fried say. So I walked into the room.

'Hell no! You did not just fuck in the classroom' I yelled.

'P-prince!' Fried stuttered.

'Can't you guys at least do it in the bathroom?' I asked.

'Sorry bout that couldn't hold back' Laxus said.

'L-LAXUS!' Fried yelled.

'Ow i'm sorry!' he said.

'Anyways what happened? What did the king want?' Fried  
>'I'm getting married to Lisanna Strauss in 6 months' I said angrily.<p>

'Lisanna Strauss Daughter of Yamato Strauss and Yuki Strauss, she has 2 older siblings Eldest sister Mirajane Strauss and elder brother Elfman' Fried said 'very powerful family I can see why the king chose them'

'Shut up!' I don't want to be married to some chick I don't know' I yelled.

'I have an idea' Laxus said.

'What?' I asked.

'How about all of us go up to the human world?' Laxus said.

'YEAH! That would be so awesome!' I yelled with excitement.

Lucy's POV

'Oi Lucy what happened!' Cana yelled bursting through the door.

'What happened Lu-chan?' Levy yelled.

'I'm getting married to some prince from the southern Kingdom in 6 months' I said sadly.

'Lu chan' Levy said holding my hand.

'I know what'll cheer you up' Cana said.

'What?' I asked.

'How bout us 3 go down to the human world?' Cana asked.

'That'll be great!' I said smiling.

'Then it's settled tomorrow we are going down to the human world' Cana said.


End file.
